


Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

by dawnjohnson43



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Spanking, handjobs, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: King moved back to admire the painting. Portrait Yuki finally looked real. He was missing his trademark flush. Across his legs, shoulders, neck, upper chest, ears, and cheeks, there was now a nice pink blush. The painting was finally done. Now, King could feast."Rasmus?" Yuki's eyes followed him as he placed the painting back on the easel. "You better not show anyone that.""I won't. It's just for me.""So, what do you want for breakfast?" King turned to his husband with a blank stare. He knew what he wanted."I want you."
Relationships: Mizusawa Yuki/King
Kudos: 4





	Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I wrote this in two hours. It was my first ever smut, but I hope y’all like it. This has nothing to do with the series that I am writing, this is just for fun. Also, I wrote this whole thing on my phone.
> 
> Here we go.

King slipped out of the bed around 7 am. The sun was barely up and he could hear Yuki still slumbering. He watched the redhead for a few minutes before moving towards their dresser. Slipping on a white shirt and faded blue jeans, King got ready to work.

Although he was hungry, he wanted nothing more than to finish his painting. It's been a while since he's _even_ _looked_ at it. But now he had inspiration. 

King opened the door to his art studio in the garage. The painting sat on an easel. It was a pencil drawing of his Yuki laying on the bed. Yuki was depicted in ecstasy: his back slightly arched, legs open (one bent and the other laying down), one arm covering his eyes while the other one gripped the bed sheets. A thin blanket covered the heaven in between his legs.

The inspiration had struck him over a year ago. It was when they had their first time. While Yuki washed off the stain and stench of sex, King started sketching out his beloved. He was delighted that he would be the only one to see him like that. And now he could paint it.

King threw down three white tarps that were stained with paint. He then started pulling out materials. He had decided to use charcoal, acrylics, and colored pencils for this masterpiece. He gently laid the canvas down on the main tarp and took a step back.

"Okay. Let's get started."

Pulling his long blue and white hair into a bun, King kneeled down to paint. He worked slowly with the charcoal to create shadows under the pillows and limbs. Then, he began to paint. 

King painted Yuki's pale thighs with enough technique to give them the idea of softness. He painted over the hair with a swiftness only through practice that he gained. The world fell away and all King thought about was Yuki, Yuki, and  _ Yuki _ .

By the time that his muse had awakened, King was adding the finishing touches with the colored pencils and deepening shadows with charcoal. The room and him were all a mess but that's the price for art. Slowly, King sat back and frowned. The painting was missing something.

"Oh, there you are," his muse walked in. "Are you done painting yet? I already ate breakfast." Yuki moved to sit next to him but stopped. "Is that me?"

"Hmm."

"Why am  _ I _ the painting?"

"Um."

"Rasmus, it's been  _ five _ years and  _ now _ you paint me?" Yuki finally sat down but sent him a questioning glance.

King slumped, "I didn't have any inspiration until we fucked." Yuki smacked his shoulder. "And I don't like it."

"Why not? I like it." His voice came out quietly, as if he was hurt.

"That's not what I meant. It's _ missing _ something."

The two sat in silence as they looked over the painting. The portrait hadn't come to life yet and it angered King.  _ Five fucking years and I still can't finish this _ . King groaned bitterly as he slumped to the floor. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this art stuff. I'll just go," Yuki moved to stand up but King grabbed the end of his robe.

"No, wait." King pulled his pale husband down to him. He then cupped his jaw and brought him into a chaste kiss.

The kiss soon evolved into one of heat and need. King ran his fingers through the burgundy hair eliciting moans from the younger male. Yuki nervously roamed up King's chest to tease a nipple. The painter and scientists shared a moan before they pulled apart. Their hot breaths mingled. And then it hit King.

He moved to grab his red and white paint. Methodically, he mixed them together until they became a nice shade of pink. While he was busy, Yuki was composing himself. They sat in silence while the painter immersed himself in the portrait.

"Hey, Razzie, are you hungry yet?"

King moved back to admire the painting. Portrait Yuki  _ finally _ looked real. He was missing his trademark flush. Across his legs, shoulders, neck, upper chest, ears, and cheeks, there was now a nice pink blush. The painting was  _ finally _ done. Now, King could feast.

"Rasmus?" Yuki's eyes followed him as he placed the painting back on the easel. "You better not show anyone that."

"I won't. It's just for me."

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" King turned to his husband with a blank stare. He knew what he wanted.

"I want you."

"What?"

King pushed him to the paint-covered tarp. Capturing his lips in a kiss, King's hands pushed the robe off of Yuki's shoulder. His brown skinned hands roamed the pale body before him as King absolutely devoured Yuki's pink lips. Reluctantly, he pulled away for air but dove back in to start biting his neck.

He should've known that painting his naked husband would bring desire up in him. 

"Rasmus," Yuki's breath was hot against his ear. King bit at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, leaving a mark. Yuki whimpered. "Ah, hey!"

King pushed himself off so his eyes could roam over the freckled body. He wanted to kiss every single pigment but he also wanted to ravish the scientist. Oh well, ravishing will have to do. 

Looking to the side, King noticed an open gallon of navy blue paint. An idea sparked in his mind. Apparently, Yuki could read him really well.

"No, Rasmus. I swear if you--," King cut him off by dipping his hand into the gallon and swiping it across his chest, painting it blue. Yuki sauealed, "Razzie, what the hell?!"

King shut him up with another heated kiss. His hand trailed more blue paint down the writhing body. King started trailing kisses and bites towards the erect nipples.

"Rasmus!" Yuki arched his back into King's mouth. And just like that, the scientist was a puddle in his hands.

Twisting, pulling, biting, and sucking on Yuki's sensitive nipples left the poor boy whimpering and rutting his hips against King's. The Greecian could feel a wetness starting to pull in Yuki's boxers. The room was starting to get hot.

King, finally, pulled the black boxers off. Springing free was Yuki's pink dick. His mouth started to water at the sight. Yuki's signature flush covered his whole body, and his mouth was open as he panted. It was so  _ hot _ . 

He helped Yuki flip over onto all fours. The younger male whined as he slowly started to pump his cock.

"Rasmus, I  _ need _ you!"

"I know, baby. Shh, I know. But I'm gonna need you to touch yourself for me. Can you do that?"

Yuki started pumping his cock a bit faster. King groaned at the sight. Dipping his hand into green paint, he started to make shapes onto Yuki's back and thighs. Yuki let out soft moans as he got closer and closer. King reached up to spank a cheek.

"Yuki, baby, do you know who you belong to?" Yuki let out an affirmative groan as he nodded. Disappointed, King reached around to squeeze his cock.

"Say it." Two loud smacks landed on the right cheek.

Yuki's voice came out quiet and strained, "I belong to you."

"And who is the  _ only one _ allowed to see you like this?" Two more landed on his left.

"You are, Rasmus. Only for you will I get like this."

King massaged his ass after that. He bit and kissed both of the cheeks. Then, King dragged Yuki to sit in his lap. Pressing soft kisses to his jawline, King started to pump his beloved's cock. Yuki threw his head back as he moaned loudly.

"Beautiful. So beautiful. I love seeing you like this. Saying my name over and over again like a prayer. And the way you moan, oh baby, it sounds  _ so _ good. I could just cum from seeing you like this."

"Really?" Yuki whispered into his neck.

"Yeah. Of course I could. You're just so precious, and beautiful, and amazing. But pleasuring you brings me so much happiness. I just wanna  _ wreck _ you. Make you beg for more and more as I give it to you. You would like me to  _ destroy _ you, wouldn't you?"

Yuki nodded his head, "Yes, yes, I need you, Rasmus. Please destroy me… I _c_ - _can't_ hold back… Razzie!" 

Yuki's cock shook in King's hand as cum spurted out. King groaned at the sight of his husband reached his climax. It was too much, King needed him,  _ now _ . 

Pushing Yuki away, King got to work on his clothes. He tossed his shirt across the room and started working on the belt buckle of his pants. Until Yuki stopped him.

"I wanna ride you."  
  


"Huh?"  
  


King was pushed down while Yuki pulled his pants off with his teeth. Which was way too hot and sexy for his innocent little Yuki. King watched as Yuki captured his hardened member in his mouth.

It was so hot that King practically fanned himself. It was the first time Yuki had ever sucked him off and it was  _ amazing _ . King slotted a few fingers into Yuki's scalp. Absentmindedly, he recognized that Yuki was still wearing his glasses and that they were fogged up now.

"Yuki, baby,  _ shit _ . Fuck. You feel so good. Keep going. Just like that. So good... for me."

Yuki kept bobbing his head up and down to cover the cock in saliva. Every time he reached the base, Yuki would sit with the coxk hitting his throat before moving back up to the tip. He was a master at this. Obviously, Yuki was a scientist so he did research but this was so good.

"Yuki, baby, Yuki…. I'm gonna cum… you gotta stop if you want to keep going."

Yuki came off his dick with a  _ pop _ . Then, suddenly he reached up towards an easel close to them. King was using it earlier to hold paints. Yuki brought the easel down on them, and King yelped.

Pink, orange, red, black, and yellow paint splashed against him. King and Yuki were soon covered in a rainbow of colors as their bodies rubbed against each other.

"Yuki!" King wanted to be angry but that feeling soon dissipated as he heard his giggling husband. King was too weak for the laugh.

Climbing onto his lap, Yuki spread his legs and grabbed King's dick to line it up. Slowly, he descended onto the hard member, whimpering as he went. It was the first time that Yuki wasn't prepped and it must have hurt a lot. King wanted to feel bad but it was way too good of a feeling going dry.

Once Yuki stopped, he hissed. King made circles on his hips to call him down. He also placed kisses onto his hips. Slowly, Yuki started to move his hips up and down. King would bring him down and then thrust back up.

Soon after, the only sound in the garage was their slapping hips and escalating moans. King was sure their neighbors could hear them but he didn't care. He wanted the whole world to know that he was the _only_ _one_ who could make Yuki feel like this. Yuki was  _ his _ .

Reaching for Yuki's wedding finger, he started to move faster and harder. His hips snapping up into Yuki's white heat. And the younger male's moans became incoherent babble. They were so close. 

” Baby, are you ready? You wanna cum, Yuki? We can do it together."

Yuki nodded feverishly. Sometimes, if he got too overwhelmed, it would be difficult for him to speak. Luckily, King alway knew what his husband wanted.

Together, they reached their fever pitch and lost themselves in each other. Yuki collapsed onto King's body and whimpered as his body started to calm down. King had also lost strength and had decided to lay down. 

A few minutes later, King flipped them over so that he could pull out. Yuki sighed in discomfort and oversensitivity. The two of them shared loving kisses as they snuggled towards each other for comfort.

"We should get up. And take a shower," King said as he pulled away.

"Oh, yeah," Yuki sat up. "We  _ should _ finish this in the bathroom."

"Finish? Wait, I thought we were done."

"Mmm, no. Or do you not remember that I have a lot more stamina than you."

King groaned as realization dawned on him. Their first time had lasted five hours. Sighing, he carried Yuki bridal style upstairs to the bathroom. He got ready for a long day ahead of him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then King was stuck having sex with Yuki until tomorrow morning. No, he did not eat or sleep. In fact, King barely got to sleep because Yuki was too horny to let him sleep. Anyways, you guys should read the Story of King if you wanna know why I named him Rasmus.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
